


Saturday's and chocolate chip cookies

by fexillusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi also loves Oikawa's ass, M/M, Smut, iwa-chan is a pro at dirty talk okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home from work and Tooru is needy.





	Saturday's and chocolate chip cookies

The smell of warm chocolate chip cookies and vanilla wafted through the front door as Iwaizumi opened it to the apartment he shared with his life long best friend and boyfriend of five years, Oikawa Tooru. The brunette was sitting on the couch, back to the door and face buried in his phone as he scrolled through whatever social media site he was on. 

Oikawa had always had a knack for baking sweets when he was sick or knew Iwaizumi was going through a rough patch at work. He also really loved candles, had a small collection of them scattered throughout their apartment. Iwaizumi secretly loved them. 

"Iwa-chan! You're home!" Oikawa exclaimed, sitting up from his spot on his couch when he heard the door closing, turning around and standing up, running full force to the shorter but sturdier male. 

Iwaizumi caught his overly giddy boyfriend around the waist with a chuckle, kissing the side of Oikawa's neck (something that the taller always teased him about) and mumbling, "hey baby." 

Oikawa pulled back from the hug, staring into his boyfriends eyes and tracing a single finger over his bottom lip. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a couple hours." 

"Yeah but it's Saturday, Iwa-chan. You're not supposed to work on Saturdays." Oikawa said with a pout. Iwaizumi resisted the urge to kiss it off his face. "You're supposed to spend them with me, in our bed, watching movies or... doing something more _entertaining_." 

There was a sly grin plastered on his face at the end of his sentence, making Iwaizumi smirk. 

"Oh?" The ex-ace said, sliding his hands down from Oikawa's waist, under his thigh before gripping and pulling it up, wrapping it around his waist. Oikawa had always been flexible, a fact that Iwaizumi had long since knew before they got together. Watching the brunette stretch before and after warmups and matches, having to fight the urge to rush over and get a handful of that plump ass. 

Which is something he did now, his left hand gripping Oikawa's ass firmly, squeezing the flesh in his palm before pushing their hips closer together. Oikawa had gained a little weight since graduating high school, which had only made his ass fuller, driving Iwaizumi absolutely mad. 

Oikawa purred, setting a fire in Iwaizumi's chest and he nipped at the taller's throat, removing his hands from Oikawa's ass for just a second so he could remove his suit jacket and tie, flinging both in a nearby chair. 

Oikawa had his hands buried in Iwaizumi's hair, tilting his head back so he could plant his lips on the others. Their kisses were usually soft, not hurried as they entered into their routine. 

But these, these kisses were full of clashing teeth, hot panting breaths being released into the air as they still stood in front of the doorway, making out like they used to do in their college dorm room, still learning each other even after being friends for more than a decade. 

But now after five years of being in an actual relationship, they knew each other like the back of their hands. What the other likes, how they like it, what each moan and gasp meant. 

Iwaizumi pulled back from the kiss, eyes dark from lust as he unwrapped Oikawa's leg from his waist, pushing the taller back until they reached the side of the couch Oikawa had been sitting on beforehand. 

Oikawa's knees hit it first, his body sinking into the cushions on it and leaning back as Iwaizumi followed him down. 

Their mouths reconnected as their bodies joined again, Iwaizumi's hips coming in between Oikawa's legs as he spread them, hooking his ankles behind his boyfriends back. The couch was big enough for the both of them to do this, thankfully, as they'd tested it out before. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa breathed, breaking away from the kiss this time to fling his head back, moaning as Iwaizumi's hips pressed down against his own, rubbing their hardened lengths together through the fabric of their pants. 

Iwaizumi moved his mouth back to Oikawa's neck, mouthing at the brunettes adam's apple before swooping lower, moving aside the collar of the shirt Oikawa wore (one of Iwaizumi's Godzilla ones he'd gotten at a comic book store in Tokyo) to suck at a fading hickey, biting the mark and sucking the warm flesh into his mouth, savoring the whimpers and whines that fell from his boyfriends mouth. 

"Fuck, Iwa-chan." Oikawa moaned, hips jerking up and back arching as Iwaizumi moved his hips again and he felt every thick inch of Iwaizumi's cock from where it lay, erect and straining against every bit of fabric. 

Oikawa absolutely loved Iwaizumi's cock, it was perfectly thick and long, able to reach inside Oikawa and touch places fingers couldn't reach. He loved the way it felt in his mouth too, heavy on his tongue, precum leaking from the tip and Oikawa loved it, loved the taste and way it felt plunging into his throat, constructing his breathing before Iwaizumi would pull back, letting his boyfriend breathe for a second before repeating his actions, over and over again until Iwaizumi would let out a groan, signaling his orgasm, warm cum spurting down his throat. 

But there was no time for blowjobs, sadly, not right now at least. Not when both of their bodies were craving each other, bodies warming under each other's eyes as they shed their clothes, hands roaming down naked flesh, gripping and scratching. 

Lust clouded their every thought even as Iwaizumi reached into the coffee table, pulling out a small tube of lube, popping the cap before smearing some over his fingers, rubbing them over Oikawa's entrance next. 

The brunette gasped, legs tightening around Iwaizumi's waist, cock twitching at the feeling, more precum oozing out and leaving a small pool on his own stomach. 

"I love you so much Oikawa." Iwaizumi didn't know where the words came from, but he was glad he said them as he slid his fingers in, meeting very little resistance due to the abundant amount of sex the two had, as it made Oikawa's back arch further. His chest rose and fell rapidly, collarbones red from Iwaizumi's kisses, nipples pink and hard and Iwaizumi brought the hand that wasn't buried in Oikawa's ass to his lovers chest, pulling on the small pink nubs and Oikawa moaned again, body conflicted which way to move. 

He writhed on the couch instead, hands moving from Iwaizumi's back where they scratched and dug in, leaving angry red marks that would hurt later, down to the couch cushions where he scrambled for purchase before rocking his hips down to Iwaizumi's hand, crying out as they stroked over that spot inside Oikawa that made him see stars, vision whiting out as Iwaizumi massaged his prostate, ass clenching down begging for _more_. 

He voiced this to Iwaizumi, pleading in a voice that was high pitched and whining. "Ha... Hajime, please. I'm ready for you. I'm ready for your cock."

Iwaizumi groaned, pulling his fingers from the clenching muscles, grabbing the lube again, barely getting a drop out before Oikawa was grabbing the tube, pouring some into his own palm before wrapping it around Iwaizumi's cock, hands running up and down the hard length, eyes locking with Iwaizumi's as he slowly jerked him off on the couch. 

He traced his thumb over the thick leaking head, cherishing Hajimes breathy gasp, biting his lip as he sped up his movements. He felt every vein, every muscle, every twitch this way, he moved his thumb under the head, rubbing the sensitive area slowly and cherishing the grunts that leaked from Iwaizumi's throat at the action. 

Iwaizumi grasped the back of the couch, hips jerking and pushing through Oikawa's fist, one hand sliding behind the base of his cock, fondling his balls, massaging them. 

"F-Fuck, Oikawa." Iwaizumi bit out, muscles in his legs tightening as his orgasm neared. "Stop. You're gonna make me come." 

Oikawa shuddered at the words, removing his hands from Iwaizumi's cock before spreading his legs further and using his locked ankles behind Iwaizumi to pull his boyfriend closer. 

Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi lined his cock up with his entrance, rubbing the slick head back and forth, teasing both of them before finally sliding the head in. 

_"Yes."_ Oikawa gasped out, eyes rolling back into his skull in pleasure, fingers gripping the couch so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Fuck you're so tight. After all the times I've fucked you, you're still so fucking tight." Iwaizumi growled, burying his head in Oikawa's shoulder and biting the milky white flesh there, his hips picking up a rough and brutal pace. 

Iwaizumi moved a hand from the couch, placing it on the back of Oikawa's thigh and pushing it up, unhooking the males ankles from around his waist to gain better access to his hole. Oikawa cried out as the new angle allowed Iwaizumi to hit his prostate dead on, a loud moan ripping from his throat as pleasure tingled its way down his spine, through his legs to his toes, making them curl as another moan came from his throat. 

 

The sound of skin slapping skin and curses echoed off the walls, Oikawa was sure he'd get another complaint from his neighbors but at this point he didn't care. Hajime felt so good, buried deep inside Oikawa, nearly bringing tears to his eyes as he repeatedly struck that bundle of nerves inside Oikawa. Iwaizumi pulled out, making Oikawa groan before quickly repositioning him, this time on his stomach and taking him from the back. 

Iwaizumi gripped the back of Oikawa's hair, knowing the brunette had a kink for it, and shoved his face into the couch cushion, muffling his moans as he gripped his hip in his other hand, pounding into him harder than before due to the new position. 

"You feel so fucking good baby." Iwaizumi's voice was right beside Oikawa's ear, breath huffing out and spreading out across his cheek as he panted from exertion. "Your ass is squeezing me so tight, every time I hit you," another hard thrust directly into Oikawa's prostate, a scream almost tearing it's way out of his throat. "Right there."

Hajime was smirking, Oikawa could feel it against his cheek, and he ground his hips back against his boyfriends, urging him to go harder. 

"R-Ruin me." 

It was barely above a whisper but Iwaizumi heard, breath catching once again as he sat back on his calves, pulling Oikawa with him by his hair so he sat in his lap. 

Both hands gripped his hips this time, helping him move as he bounced in Iwaizumi's lap, moaning and begging for _"more, give me more Iwa-chan"_. 

His dick, which had been neglected this entire time, ached between his legs and Oikawa made a move to stroke himself, only to have Iwaizumi slap his hand away before wrapping his own around the erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"You close Tooru? Gonna come for me? Gonna come around my cock like the little whore you are?" Iwaizumi panted into Oikawa's ear, kissing the shell of it before biting the lobe. 

"I use to imagine you like this all the time in high school, you know?" Iwaizumi continued, cursing quietly as Oikawa tightened around him, teetering on the edge of ecstasy. 

"I use to imagine you bending over a desk or a table and me taking you from behind, splitting you open wide with my cock and have you crying out so loud only to stuff your mouth full with my fingers, or maybe my cock and have you swallow my cum. I used to think about you late at night too. After practice, the way your shorts and shirt would cling to your body got me instantly, _fuck Tooru_ , hard. Used to jerk off to the thought of you bouncing on my cock and begging me for more. I always came with your name on my tongue." 

Oikawa whimpered, the sound music to Iwaizumi's ears, as he pushed back onto his boyfriends cock and forwards in his hand, hips circling once before he turned his head and captured Iwaizumi's mouth is a kiss. 

His lips were dry and raw from him biting them so much but Hajime didn't seem to mind as he licked his way into Oikawa's mouth, swallowing his moans as he jerked Oikawa faster. 

"Come on baby, come for me. Let me hear that moan." He breathed across his lips, before capturing them again. 

Oikawa broke the kiss again though, a minute later, as he gasped when Iwaizumi circled the head of his cock with his thumb, smearing the precum there and sending shocks of pleasure through his body, settling into the pit of his stomach where it pooled. 

Oikawa's hands came up behind him, one clutching the back of Iwaizumi's thigh, pulling him in harder while the other one went up to his boyfriends hair, twisting the onyx strands between his fingers and tugging. Oikawa wasn't the only one with a hair kink. 

Iwaizumi hissed, a soft _"fuck"_ coming from his lips as the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through him from the tug of his hair, going straight to his cock and making it throb inside of Oikawa. 

"Iwa... Iwa-chan, I'm gonna come. Fuck me harder." Oikawa gulped in a lungful of air. _"Make_ me come."

That only spurred Iwaizumi harder, thrusting into Oikawa like his life depended on it, one hand still around his cock while the other came back up to play with his nipples. Oikawa's moans rose higher and higher in pitch, a signal he was close, a steady stream of "iwa-chan" flooding from his mouth before his head snapped back, hips jerking and shaking, jaw falling to form a perfect o as every muscle in his body tightened and he came. 

White stripes of come marked his chest and stomach, some even getting into his hair. Iwaizumi slowed his thrusts enough to work Oikawa through his orgasm, stroking and squeezing his cock until every bit of cum had been emptied, _milking him_ , until Oikawa grabbed his hand and stopped him, shaking uncontrollably from over stimulation. 

Oikawa tugged again on Iwaizumi's hair, signaling he wanted a kiss. The hand covered in Oikawa's cum came up, gripping his jaw before kissing him deeply, resuming his thrusting shortly after. 

"You feel so good every time you come around my cock." Iwaizumi wasn't letting up on the dirty talk, even after Oikawa's orgasm. "Your body gets so tight, I have to stop myself every time from coming too early. I'm too focused on you." 

Oikawa smiled, his boyfriends words driving straight through his heart into his gut, knocking him almost breathless. 

"I love you, so goddamn much, Tooru." Iwaizumi grunted, pushing Oikawa back down into the couch face first and continuing his brutal pace from before. 

"You gonna come for me, Iwa-chan? Fill my hole with your come and have it leak out of me?" Tooru was always a tease after coming, sometimes his dirty talk was filthier than Iwaizumi's own. It drove them both insane. 

"Fuck, shit, I'm gonna come." Iwaizumi groaned, hands squeezing Oikawa's hips so hard there'd be bruises later. 

"Do it, baby, fill me up. Give me your come." 

Iwaizumi froze, his arms giving out as his hips ground into Oikawa's, curses and groans filling the air as he finally gave into the ecstasy, coming in long spurts inside Oikawa. 

The brunette moaned, feeling his cock stir between his thighs as warm heat flooded through him. He worked Iwaizumi through it, just like his boyfriend had, squeezing his ass around Iwaizumis cock and moving his hips until Hajimes hands tightened around his hips. 

Iwaizumi's entire body was jerking as he pulled out of the brunette, flopping back onto the couch and panting, trying to regain his breath. 

"Fuck Tooru." He groaned, chuckling as his boyfriend curled up on top of him after grabbing a shirt from the floor (he woud bitch later about it) and cleaning both of them up, humming quietly as Iwaizumi began to run his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

They would probably have to burn the couch but none of that seemed to matter. 

Iwaizumi stopped the petting of his boyfriends hair and Oikawa looked up at him with admiration in his eyes, propping his chin on his hand. "I love you, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to push a kiss to his lips, running his thumb over Oikawa's cheekbone afterwards. "I love you too Tooru."

Their romantic moment however was interrupted by the oven going off, signaling that the cookies Oikawa had put in before Iwaizumi had come home were done. 

Oikawa gasped, rushing to get up and nearly falling on his face as he tripped over the clothes laying in the floor. "My cookies!"

Iwaizumi laughed, because only his boyfriend would get that excited over cookies. 

Oikawa returned a couple minutes later with a plate full of the golden brown desserts. Iwaizumi sat up, letting his long legged boyfriend curl into his side, plucking a cookie from the plate and hissing when it burned the tips of his fingers. 

Oikawa snorted, a beautiful sound that Iwaizumi hardly ever heard. "Dumbass, they're still hot."

Iwaizumi's mouth quirked up at the sides in a smile. "What'd you call me?"

"Mm, maybe we need to get Iwa-chan some hearing aids."

"Why you little-" Iwaizumi said before, after moving the plate of cookies of course, digging his fingers into Oikawa's ribs and lower abdomen, cherishing the laughs and giggles that sounded from his lover and best friend. 

"S-Stop Iwa-chan! Y-You're gonna make me pee myself!" Oikawa got out between laughs, weakly pushing at Hajimes shoulders until the elder finally took pity on him. 

He stopped the movement of his finger tips, just resting them against naked skin, tracing over barely there marks from their love making. He loved looking at Oikawa like this, basking in the aftermath of sex, a flush still apparent on Oikawa's face and lower part of his body, both still naked and cuddling on the couch, bare skin touching in all places. Just pressed against the warmth of the other. 

Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's cheek with the side of his hand, Oikawa turning his face into the touch and kissing Iwa's palm, a smile stretching across his mouth as he looked back up at Iwaizumi. 

They fell asleep like that, chocolate chip cookies forgotten and later when they woke up, they would regret it due to the ache in their back and necks, but that didn't matter to them. Not in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i wrote smut (3 years to be exact) so heres this to get back into the swing of things? sorry if it's terrible lmao. 
> 
> also: if you enjoyed this, keep an eye out for a multi chaptered fic i'll be publishing soon! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and come scream about IwaOi with me: [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
